The Adventure in The Wonderland
by Lahtivahti
Summary: Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction purely based on Monster Girl Encyclopedia. This is my first work I've published here, so I hope you like it and leave a comment. Note: This is couple years old fanfic that I created when I was younger, so It might have a huge pool of mistakes in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

I have no memory of how I got here, but the few last memories I remember before waking up in this weird and twisted world; was me going to my bed after a warm glass of milk. I don't know if it was the milk causing this dream of lunatic state of mind, or was I transferred into another dimension, but here I was standing in middle of a forest with a twisted, weird and foreign appearance. The whole forest was off, the flora, the disturbing but somehow comforting quietness and most importantly the animals… or should I perhaps call them beasts. I had no other option, but dive deeper in to this twisted realm to find some kind of sentient being to guide me out of this nightmarish landscape and answer my endless questions. I eventually realized…I had been walking in circles for a long time, how much time had passed? I had no idea, it felt like decades, but it was probably only couple hours…At least I hope so. I don't know if it was the sudden stop I made or the exhaustion of walking for hours that lured the beast out of its den…but I suddenly heard a sweet lewd female voice calling out for my name in the tree tops. I shouted out loud,

" Who are you, come out! reveal yourself!", You could say this was the biggest mistake I've done so far after coming to this twisted realm, perhaps, perhaps not. Finally, my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tree branches and there I saw a female human in a cosplay costume? Probably not, but she had ears and a tail..rather functional ones in that. She was just there laying down on one of the tree branches yawning and rolling her eyes like my presence was a nuisance. Suddenly, she appeared in front of me..how did this happen I have no idea of, but it was inhuman. From rather a serious look, she took a playful approach, starting the conversation with," Oh, and who might you be dear sir nya~", I couldn't help but answer her best as I could

" I am *Insert reader's name*." She looked at me for a second and then continued

" Nice to meet you, I'm Cheshire cat! the playful cat or was it the guideful cat? whatever nya~"

After hearing what she said my hopes were sky rocketing, I could finally get out of this nightmarish landscape, but something was wrong I couldn't help but notice I was still talking to her, asking questions and answering hers, even I was in middle of…thinking how to get out of here, my thinking was rather cloudy I couldn't tell what I wanted to do anymore. Then came the final nail to the coffin, she asked me "Do you want me to guide you to see the most wonderful attractions of the Wonderland?", then I finally realized it wasn't a dream, but I really was in another dimension, all too late since my mind was already clouded by pure curiosity of these "wonderful attractions" she was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tea party**

She took my hand and suddenly I found myself and Cheshire cat in a weird setting of a…tea party? No, it was far-fetched from the truth. There was a long table with a set of tea cups and all kinds of sweet rather betraying to the eye, I was about to approach the place but Cheshire cat was still holding my hand and told me to sit down and just watch, and I watched like she ordered even I had no idea why I was following her orders so blindly. Suddenly a boy, maybe in the age of 16 crawled out of the forest and came across the tea party, he rather seemed thirsty and he grabbed the closest cup of tea he could see and drank it in one go. I was shaking my head in confusion, and asked Cheshire cat what was the meaning of this, and she only said,

" You're about to miss the best part, WATCH!" and so I did. After a mere second of drinking the tea, the boy was laying down on the ground…furiously masturbating…? I was horrified by the sight and asked Cheshire cat what was happening, and she merely replied" The tea causes men who drink it to go mad with lust like a dog". In that small moment, the boy had already ejaculated once or twice on the grass and attracted a rather weird creature with the smell, a Bunny girl? No, a Hare girl. The Hare girl walked out of the forest and after reaching to the location where the boy was laying she said" What a waste, instead of masturbating you should've just called me~" in a sweet lewd voice that even made me almost go mad with lust. She continued talking to the boy "Oh, but it doesn't matter we're going to have lots and lots of fun now " after saying this she removed a piece of her clothing revealing her pink pussy with fluffy pink hair on top of it, and then sat on top of the boy's waist, and then proceeded to guide his penis in to her vagina's entrance, "I'm going to eat you up~!" she said and made a slurping noise as the small boy's penis entered her vagina. I couldn't tell if this was rape or not at this point, but after the boy entered the hare girl's vagina he started shaking violently as trying to…impregnate her? She kept riding the boy's penis, moaning loudly and with lustful eyes gazing at his reactions, she yelled out loud "AHHH, this is the best time of my life, give me buckets of cum and knock me up. You're going to become my husband after this!" after that she kept pounding him harder. Just thinking about it made me breathe with short and quick breaths, this sight of a child getting raped by a hare girl was…exciting me? I couldn't but be ashamed. Even so, I couldn't control myself, but lust after the Hare girl. After a while Cheshire cat clapped me on the back bringing me back to my senses. After coming back to my senses, I realized it was already over, the boy and the hare girl were already long gone, only the smell of lust and love juices were in the air. After a second or two, Cheshire cat said" Well, let's go to the next attraction!", and in a blink of the eye, I found myself in a new unknown place.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
